


The Past, The Present, and Everything Inbetween

by ReidImmortals



Series: Anakin Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Is A Good Father, Anakin has a twin, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chaos Twins, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala Lives, Pregnancy, Pregnant Anakin Skywalker, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sentient Millennium Falcon, Temporary Character Death, The Force, The Force has a chat with its son, The Force talks to Anakin, Twin sister, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Han Solo, aka Luke and Leia being the crazy idiots they’d be if they grew up with Anakin, fight me about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: Anakin Skywalker. Hot-shot GAR general, powerful Jedi, and an Omega. A pregnant one at that.It can only go up from here, right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806325
Comments: 93
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin notices the Alpha standing in the corridor and can hardly keep his smile hidden away. He dismisses himself from the man he had been talking to and jogs to his wife. It felt like years since he had last seen her, and he had some wonderful news for her. She was quick to grab him tight and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Oh, Anakin.” At the tone of distress in her voice he hugged her tightly. He buried his nose in her neck, right against her scent gland, and breathed in the pure scent of Padme.

“There were whispers, that you’d been killed.” She says when they have pulled apart. He smiles at her and chuckles. He didn’t mean to upset her, but it was quite funny that she would have ever believed the rumors.

“I’m alright,” He reassures her. His smile widens and he cannot help but to kiss Padme again.

“I’m more than alright. I have something wonderful to tell you, Padme.” Her smile turns into a look of apprehension.

“I’m pregnant. I’ve known for a few months now but had no way of telling you while in the Outer Rim.” Anakin is full on beaming now, cannot help the feelings of total happiness inside him. Padme, however, looks like she might throw up. She stumbles back and stares at him with wild eyes.

“No. We can’t have this baby.” Her tone is matter of fact, an order. Anakin whines and bears his neck to her before he can help it, Omega instincts taking over to obey his Alpha. His posture quickly changes to one of anger however when he wrangles himself into check.

“What do you mean?” His tone is low and sharp, his words clipped. He might have been an Omega, but he wasn’t the GAR’s best general for nothing.

“I just mean you’re a Jedi and not allowed attachments and I'm a senator. We can't raise a child living this lie.” Her face is serious, but her voice is sad. Anakin almost wants to fall into her embrace and just soothe each other’s worries, but he’s also disgusted with what she is suggesting.

“You’re not suggesting what I think you are, are you? I have heard their _heartbeats,_ Padme. I can feel them inside me with the force and they are strong, so extraordinarily strong.” Anakin feels the tears well in his eyes and uses all his self-control to hold them back. Padme looks stricken.

“Them? There's more than one?” Her voice is reverent. All he can do is nod. The tiniest smile makes its way to her face before it turns into a frown and immediately her posture changes to rigid anger.

“Fine, you keep them. I do not want anything to do with them or you. We’re done.” The words come so quickly and are such a shock, Anakin can only stare at her back as she walks away from him. When he finally processes, he falls to his knees as his heart shatters. Anakin cannot hold in the sob that's wrenched from him.

“Stupid. You’re so stupid, Anakin.” His voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks. He manages to get to his feet and when he does, he heads for Obi-Wan’s room. He needs to see his old master. For advice if not to just curl up in his Alpha scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Past, The Present, and Everything Inbetween [podcast]](https://anchor.fm/alex-evans88)


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan opened the door seconds after Anakin had knocked. The moment the Alpha saw the Omega’s face and caught a whiff of his scent he pulled him into a hug while closing the door behind them. Faced with the comforting scent of Obi-Wan, Anakin could no longer hold in his tears.

Hours later, Anakin was waking from a restless sleep. His eyes felt heavy and it was almost as if he had not slept at all. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow, breathing in the scent of the Alpha whose bed he was in. His throat was dry and scratchy, evidence of his earlier hysterics.

Briefly he felt a kick to his spine from one of the twins, the girl he absentmindedly supplied, and took that as his cue to finally get up. He still hadn’t told Obi-Wan about what happened with Padme and was dreading the conversation immensely.

He found the Jedi master sitting at the table in his dining room reading over information from the temple. He looked up with a fond smile when Anakin shuffled by, clothes askew and hair a rumpled mess. He got a glass of water and sipped it quietly as he leaned against the counter and stared at Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to start this conversation yet knew he had to. Anakin sighed and sat in the chair next to the Alpha. He fidgeted for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“I’m pregnant.” Obi-Wan doesn’t look surprised at the news, likely having realized that fact already.

“Yes, I picked it up in your scent shortly after our arrival in the Outer Rim. I’m sure however, that is not why you came to me in tears.” Anakin shook his head and frowned.

“Padme and I.” This is where he hesitated, but the Alpha just gave him a soft smile, reassuring him.

“Well Padme and I are married. Were married, I suppose.” Anakin expected something akin to anger or disappointment but all Obi-Wan projected was sadness.

“I gathered. You always walk around drenched in her scent whenever she’s here. You also smell of mated Omega so it’s not hard to put two and two together.” Anakin is startled by that revelation. He hadn’t realized he’d been so obvious. He just prayed the Jedi Council didn’t know. He started to shake and found he was holding down a lump in his throat that was threatening to make him cry like a baby again.

“She doesn’t want me. She doesn’t want our pups. I’m pregnant and alone, Obi-Wan. I don’t know what to do.” At the truth of that statement, Anakin broke into tears again.

Obi-Wan was quick to gather him into a hug and he shoved his tear streaked face into the Alpha’s neck. Obi-Wan had always smelled like home to Anakin and it was times like these that he genuinely appreciated the man the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is just a cry baby huh? I promise he won't always be lol


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like years later when Anakin was finally able to keep his emotions in check long enough to stop crying. He looked up at Obi-Wan sheepishly, aware of just how close the two of them truly were. 

Anakin could feel the Alpha’s heart thundering in his chest beneath the hand that's splayed there and could scent the smallest of changes in Obi-Wan’s scent, though he could not identify what it was. He quickly pulled away and seated himself in his own chair again.

“I apologize, Master. You must think me a pathetic Omega.” Anakin is startled by how quickly Obi-Wan's face turns dark and there's a growl emanating from his throat. He can't help but to sink in his chair to be smaller and tilt his head to bare his neck and avoid eye contact.

“You are not pathetic for having emotions, dear Omega. The Jedi are wrong to expect so much from you. May be wrong for expecting it from anybody.” His voice is dark, angry and there's a crease between his eyebrows from the way he's scowling, and Anakin wants to reach out and smooth it. 

The intense emotion that fills Anakin at the thought startles him. He had long since shoved his feelings for Obi-Wan aside in favor of his much more acceptable, albeit only slightly, feelings for Padme. Anakin wants to laugh. 

_Look at where I am now, pregnant and mateless_ , he thinks bitterly. 

He comes back to himself when Obi-Wan stands to pace around the small space. It unsettles him to think of Obi-Wan’s newly shown distrust for the Jedi Council. The Alpha in front of him was practically the poster board for what a Jedi should be and it scared Anakin to think that maybe the system he has long since accepted the rules of may have been hindering his growth as a person. Anakin can only imagine what his mother would think about the situation he had gotten himself into. He only wished she were still alive to be able to give him some advice.

Suddenly the burden of loss was on his shoulders and Anakin was tired. He was _tired._ He was only 22 and expected to be the one to bring balance back to the force yet the Jedi distrusted him no matter what he did to prove himself. He had lost his mother, he had lost Padme, Qui Gonn, and so many others that were important to him, yet he was expected to not crack and break under the pressure. It tore him apart every day to hold all this inside him and now he finally had a reason to not give a fuck anymore. He had the twins. They were his priority and he no longer cared what the Jedi Council thought of him. 

“Fuck the Council.” Anakin’s voice trembled but there was molten steel in his eyes. 

“Language.” Obi-Wan corrected instinctively before stopping his pacing and staring at Anakin for a long moment. Anakin stared back at him with all his pent of emotions, mostly rage, shadowed in his eyes. He could tell that his scent had changed from its natural woodsy odor that was unusual for an Omega to the deeper, more forest fire scent of his anger. His rage wasn’t met with fear or stress or the ever-infuriating calm that the Alpha always projected but instead understanding. Obi-Wan understood Anakin’s anger and let him simmer in it, not chastising him for once about paths to the dark side and such that Yoda was always spouting about. He had _faith_ in Anakin and wasn’t that a heavy weight all on its own?

Obi-Wan only trusted, _put his faith in,_ people who truly deserved it. Anakin felt like he was being stared at by a god himself in that moment. 

“Do you have a place to spend the night? I assume you slept with Padme before this, yes?” Anakin is thrown off balance by the abrupt change in subject but nods his head regardless. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go.” He felt off kilter, dazed. Why was Obi-Wan asking?

“Well then I guess my bed can expect two bodies instead of just one tonight.” The look Obi-Wan is giving him threatens to short circuit Anakin's brain and he can already smell the dried pine needle scent of his arousal. It seems the Alpha can smell it as well because his nostrils flare and his eyes pool with molten heat as a soft growl emanates from his chest. Anakin can scent the beginnings of the Alphas arousal on the air, cedar wood.

Anakin shoves down all his Omega instincts and shakes his head to clear it. He can’t be involved with Obi-Wan. His life was complicated enough already.

The Alpha seems to know the moment has passed and blushes fiercely while running a hand through his hair. He motions towards the bedroom with a hand and then goes into the room himself, not looking back.

Anakin follows Obi-Wan into the bedroom and falls into the bed. He let out a sigh of relief at having a soft surface under his body. The twins were both quite active and Anakin smiled as he felt a kick against his abdomen. He pulled his shirt up to expose his well-rounded stomach and watched as an impression of a hand seemed to ripple across his skin. If Anakin reached with the force, he could feel the differing life force of the twins and could tell which was which. It was currently the boy who was making an attempt to climb from his womb.

Anakin catches Obi-Wan staring from the corner of his eye and beckons him over. The Alpha carefully sits on the bed facing the Omega and watches him intently.

“Here, bring your hand to this spot.” Anakin grabs Obi-Wan's hand and places it on the spot on his stomach where the girl is currently making her attempt to bruise his ribs. The Alpha’s eyes widen and quickly dart up to Anakin’s before going back to the spot where he can feel the baby under his hand. Wisteria settles gently into the air, the scent of the Omega’s joyful and content mood.

“There’s two of them in there. A boy and a girl.” Even to himself, he can tell his voice is heavy with pride. It’s rare for Omegas these days to even be fertile enough to have children at all, let alone twins. Anakin knew since he was young that someday he would have children. Maybe it was the fact he was Force sensitive, maybe it was just the fact that he was so very hopeful. 

“Two?” Obi-Wan’s eyes are wide again, this time there’s less surprise and much more joy. His voice is low and sort of breathless like he can’t even believe he’s speaking the word. Anakin can only nod.

“Have you thought of names?” The question is innocent enough, but it makes Anakin freeze. He knows exactly what names he wants to give his children, had been thinking of them since he was a boy, yet he can’t help but to be nervous of the Alpha’s reaction. It’s only natural for Anakin to want to please the Alpha with his choices but he has to remind himself this isn’t his alpha and that he has the option to choose whatever names he wants without consequence because Padme had lost the right to name them the moment she told him he couldn’t continue the pregnancy.

“Luke and Leia.” His voice is timid despite his love for the names. Obi-Wan just beams at him for a moment before looking back to his belly and watching the movements of the twins ripple across.

“Luke and Leia,” he repeats. His voice is quiet, a whisper.

“Those are perfect.”

Anakin swears he might have to kill this Alpha before he can steal his heart even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? Not really  
> Told you Anakin wouldn’t be a cry baby forever  
> However, hold your Kleenex’s near, he might need them again soon.
> 
> Don’t be afraid to talk with me in the comments. I love all y’alls reactions and thoughts ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

_“Anakin just hold on. Do it for Luke and Leia. They need you.” Obi-Wan’s voice is frantic and Anakin is confused as to why the Alpha is hovering over him. A sharp stab of pain in his abdomen brings him into his body fully and he cries out. He’s lying on a bed? He looks around and sees the med droids moving around him quickly. He looks back at Obi-Wan as another wave of pain cuts through him. He squeezes the Alpha’s hand that is in his own tightly, gritting his teeth. Anakin was giving birth. Why was he in labor? The twins weren’t ready yet. His eyes dart around rapidly before landing on the droid between his spread legs._

_“Push now, Omega” Anakin did as instructed, fading in and out as he listened to the diming voice of the droid. Where was Obi-Wan? He weakly looked around and noticed the Alpha hadn’t moved, was still standing over him but he was watching the droid as it lifted something into its arms. A cry exploded into the ringing of Anakin’s ears and he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. The baby was placed in Obi-Wan’s arms and he leaned down so the Omega could see his baby._

_“It's Luke.” The voice was dim and far away, but it was the Alpha talking. Anakin frowned but reached out to touch his son. His arm felt heavy and he could barely lift it, but he had to feel him, had to touch his skin._

_“Luke.” It was barely a whisper, a breath of air. His attention was wrenched away from his son when agony ripped through him. He could feel the Force slipping from him, could tell he was dying. He just prayed Luke and Leia would be fine. He hoped Obi-Wan would care for them, raise them. He would be a good father for the pups. Obi-Wan was saying something to him frantically but Anakin couldn’t hear him over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. The droids were scrambling around him and he couldn't keep up with their quick movements._

_Pain hit him but it wasn’t his own._ Leia. _Leia was in pain. Something was wrong. He needed to do something. But what? His life was draining from him rapidly and he could hardly pull in a breath. He finally cleared his vision enough to see one of the droids holding a baby, but she wasn’t crying. Why wasn’t she crying? What was wrong? He could still feel her pain, but he didn’t know how to help her. He used what little control over the Force he still had to send out feelings of calm and love to his baby girl._

_Anakin felt his life drain from him as he cast one last glance at his children._

Anakin shot up in bed, breath labored and bile in his throat. He quickly reached the bathroom and puked. After a moment he felt Obi-Wan’s presence behind him before a hand came down to rub at his back.

“Shh it's okay, little Omega. I’m here.” The Alpha’s voice was very soothing and after throwing his guts up Anakin finally sat back on his heels and just cried. 

The Alpha sat on the floor next to him and pulled him into his side. Anakin went willingly and just basked in the comfort being offered to him.

“Want to talk about it?” His voice is soft, and Anakin appreciates that he doesn’t try to interrogate him.

“No.” It’s a simple answer but it weighs on him. He wants to talk about it, but he’s been taught not to have attachments, and this certainly feels like an attachment. Anakin rubbed at his belly as he thought. The twins were both sleeping peacefully for once and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief at knowing they were okay.

_Fuck it._

“I had a dream. More like a nightmare. But it was like the ones I used to have about my mother. It was so vivid, like I was living it right there and then.” Just thinking about it threatens to make him cry again. Obi-Wan watches him but stays silent, letting him figure out what he wants to say.

“I was in labor and- “Anakin’s voice hitches and he starts to cry again.

“And Luke was born fine but I could feel that I was dying and Leia- “He has to stop here. He holds his stomach as if he lets go it’ll disappear. He’s so keyed up with adrenaline he can’t imagine how the twins are still sleeping. The Alpha looks at him sympathetically and his scent spikes with sadness.

“Leia wasn’t crying, and I didn’t know what to do. All I could do was make sure she knew I loved her. I pushed all the love I had for her through what little Force I had left and then I died.” Anakin knows he looks pathetic. Sitting on the floor in a tunic and soft pants with tears and snot running down his face, curled into his Alpha best friend.

“Hey, that’s not going to happen. It was just a nightmare.” His voice is low and soothing, it rumbles through Anakin and he purrs. 

He was surprised at the noise coming from his own throat. He had never purred before; it was quite rare for an Omega. Alphas had their growls that they made while Omegas had softer, more delicate whines. However, Omegas could purr in very particular situations. If an Omega were in heat and was satisfied by a particularly good Alpha the Omega could end up purring. It meant the Omega was content and happy but also that they felt loved by their Alpha and loved their Alpha in return. Omegas were essentially useless in the galaxy as it was now as most were infertile, so they weren’t treated nicely. It was almost never heard of an Omega purring. If an Alpha got their Omega to purr it was considered the highest of compliments. And Anakin had just purred for Obi-Wan.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?  
> I told you to keep your Kleenex’s close
> 
> Feel free to yell at me, I can take it


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you- did you just purr?” The Alpha sounds astonished and Anakin can’t bring himself to look at him.

“Uhm... no?” Even Anakin could tell he wasn’t sure of the answer. He heard a scoff from the man beside him and that hurt. Anakin loved Obi-Wan and if the man couldn’t so much as handle a _purr_ with dignity then what did Anakin really see in him?

 _He’s kind, compassionate, and downright sexy,_ His mind supplied.

“Okay, fine. Yeah, I did purr. It’s because I love you, you idiot. Have since I was 15.” Anakin finally met Obi-Wan’s eyes and they were as wide as he had ever seen them.

_He wasn’t expecting that answer then._

“I- I- _What?_ ” The Alpha spluttered over his words and couldn’t get a full sentence out.

“I said what I said.” Anakin looked back down to the floor and crossed his arms above his belly. It took less than a second for a strong hand to pull his face up and to the side and in the same instant, before Anakin could even process what was happening, Obi-Wan had connected their lips in a sweet kiss. It had been so long since the Omega had been kissed like this and he couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips. The air was flooded with the scent of arousal from both the Alpha and the Omega and it wasn’t that bad of a combined smell. Cedar wood went well with pine needles. 

When Obi-Wan pulled back from the kiss his face was split into a wide grin and his eyes shone with tiny suns. His mood was infectious, and Anakin couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I love you too, you absolute dumbass.” The laugh that burst from his mouth couldn’t contain itself. Anakin fell into the Alpha’s arms, giggling like he was a youngling again.

“Really though, 7 years?” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft. Anakin smiles fondly and nods.

“I thought you were so awesome. I didn’t realize until later that it wasn’t amazement that you inspired in me, but something else. I was 15 when I finally realized it was love. I panicked and quickly pushed all those feelings aside and clung to the ones I felt for Padme. When I saw her again it was amazing but there was always that little voice in my head that told me she wasn’t the right one for me. I guess I should have listened before I got myself knocked up.” Anakin’s chuckle was sad and self-deprecating. Before Obi-Wan could get a word in, the Omega spoke again.

“Could we move to the bedroom? This tile is hurting my knees.” The Alpha is quick to indulge him, grabbing his hand to help him to his feet, which wasn’t such an easy task anymore with the pups growing in him. He melted into the bed and basked in the softness for a moment before looking at Obi-Wan.

“That’s understandable. While both options were bad, Padme was obviously the better choice at the time. But now you have me. I hope you know I’ll fight for you, no matter what.” He had such a serious expression and it warmed Anakin’s heart. He believed the Alpha.

“And the pups.” The three words had Anakin sucking in a sharp breath. Was Obi-Wan saying he wanted… to raise the twins? As their father?

“You mean- “Anakin had to take a breath.

“You mean you want to be my mate? My Alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they moving too fast? Please give me some feedback as to what you’d like to see. I don’t have a concrete plan for this story so I’m always open to suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme shows up (TW?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Detailed description of a panic attack from Anakin's perspective based on my own experiences with panic attacks. Also mentions of blood and excessive swearing. Just be cautious in general in this chapter. If you can't read it don't push yourself, I won't be offended if you don't read it. Your mental health is more important than my hit count. Also please let me know what I should add to the Trigger Warning if there is anything. I don't want to hurt anyone.

“Do you want to be my Omega?” Obi-Wan smiles and Anakin can hear the teasing tone in his voice. 

“Of course, I do, but what about the Council?” Anakin is suddenly afraid. What would the council do to him if they found out he was pregnant with Senator Amidala’s pups and was going to be mated to Obi-Wan?

“Like you said before, fuck the council.” The grin on the Alpha’s face catches Anakin off guard and he laughs.

“Okay then. Fuck the Council. We should make that our slogan.” They fall into each other, laughing. It felt good to act like a person finally instead of as a perfect Jedi.

The good feeling didn’t last long. A knock at the door sobers them up and they look at each other wearily.

“Wait here.” Anakin nods, agreeing with the Alpha. Obi-Wan makes his way out of the room and Anakin strains to hear his footsteps through the house. He hears the door open and then a female voice speaking.

“Is Anakin here?” It’s Padme on the other side of the door. He whines in confusion, wondering what she wants.

“Why?” Obi-Wan’s voice is short and clipped.

“I’d just like to talk to him.” She’s obviously nervous, there's a slight tremor in her voice.

“He’s in bed. If you want, I can pass along a message.” Anakin huffs and decides he’ll go out there himself. If Padme wants to talk, they can talk.

The process of getting out of the bed is a little difficult but he manages. He can feel the pups moving around as he walks, Leia pushing against his spleen and Luke resting against his right kidney. When he rounds the corner, he sees Padme in the doorway, and she looks like she didn't have a minute of sleep all night. Her makeup is smeared, her hair is a mess, and there’s dark circles under her eyes.

“Obi-Wan, let her in.” Both Alphas snap their eyes over to him when he speaks. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to speak but Padme pushes past him and envelopes Anakin into a hug. It surprises the Omega and he just stands there until she pulls back and looks up at him with a frown.

“Why do you smell like you rolled in Obi-Wan’s scent glands?” Anakin shuffles nervously.

“Well I uh I slept with Obi-Wan in his bed last night.” She jerks back from him and glares.

“You _slept_ with him?” Her voice is high and squeaky with rage. She rounds on Obi-Wan stalking him down with a growl, but he just calmly stands his ground and lets her approach him. Anakin inches back into the hallway ever so slowly, the rage pheromones from both Alphas making him nervous.

“How dare you. How _dare you!_ He is _my_ Omega and he’s pregnant with _my_ pups. You have no right to even _touch him.”_ She’s in his face and Anakin can see the fire in Obi-Wan’s eyes even from across the room.

_Uh oh_

“First of all, _bitch,_ I did not _sleep_ with _your_ Omega. I comforted him when he _came to me crying_ because you had _rejected him_ while he was _pregnant._ He fell asleep in _my_ bed and then woke up puking because he had a nightmare _of his own death_ as well as _little leia’s._ So, you can shove it. Secondly, you don’t speak to me that way in my own home in front of an emotional Omega. _Look at him, Padme._ He’s terrified!” Padme is full of rage and goes to yell at him when she registers the last thing Obi-Wan said and whips around. Anakin is curled on the floor, shaking, tears running down his cheeks. 

The overwhelming scent of rage in the air and the shouting had sent him into a panic attack, something that hasn’t happened since he was a kid. Anakin clawed at his arms as he tried to pull a breath into his lungs. He choked on his own air and cried harder. The pups were moving listlessly in his stomach, sending shooting pains through him. He whimpered and clawed harder at his arms, punctures being made and blood oozing out. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? What was happening?

He heard a feminine voice as a hand touched his arm and it sent a shot of adrenaline and fear through him. He whined and pushed whoever it was away from him. His vision was swimming and he still couldn’t breathe. He clutched at his throat and gasped. The ocean scent of an Alpha drifts to him and he turns his head towards the scent. A hand grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, and Anakin leaned into it with a whimper.

“Omega.” The sound of that voice soothed the fear in Anakin, and he stopped shaking.

“Come on, breathe sweetheart. I’m right here, I'll always be right here. Just breathe for me.” At the voice’s behest Anakin did as asked. He followed the rhythm of breathing and soon his evened out and the suffocating feeling went away as his vision cleared. He saw Obi-Wan’s face in front of him and lunged into the Alpha’s arms with a heart wrenching sob. He placed small kisses against his hair as he rocked him in his lap and rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I needed something to move the story along a little bit and all I could think of was Padme would want to talk to Anakin and Obi-Wan is a protective little shit and it somehow all ends badly and so uh this happened


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you alright?” Anakin looks up at Padme and nods.

“I’m sorry. That hasn’t happened in a long time.” Padme sighs and sits down in a dining chair.

“I can see that Obi-Wan is a much better Alpha for you than I am. I cared about our reputations more than your happiness and that cost me. I’m not fit to be your Alpha or a parent for your children, but he is. He clearly loves you and makes you his priority. You deserve that.” Anakin stares at her for a moment. He appreciates her honesty and can respect her for it.

“Fuck!” Anakin curls inwards as pain rips through him. The twins are moving about wildly and are obviously in distress. Anakin breathes through the pain and waves off the two Alphas that are frantically asking him questions.

“It’s just the babies. They’re upset. I really can’t blame them.” Padme has the grace to look apologetic.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan is looking at him with concern and it makes Anakin a little nervous.

“Yeah. They’re starting to calm down- Oof.” Anakin is cut off as another wave of pain hits. That isn’t normal.

“Are you having contractions?” Padme’s voice is full of fear and it agitates the Omega more. Obi-Wan tries to soothe him but it doesn’t help.

“I don’t know. It’s too early for them to be born yet. I’m only 7 months along.” There’s clear fear in his voice and his heart rockets up its pace. The twins couldn’t be born yet. If they were born early, then Leia- He turned rounded eyes on Obi-Wan.

“My dream. Obi-Wan, promise me you won’t let anything happen to Leia.” He nodded to the Omega.

“I promise Anakin.” Anakin screeched as another contraction hit him and Obi-Wan leaped into action. The Omega was already practically in his lap, so he scooped him up and started toward the door.

“Padme, run ahead and tell the med droids what’s happening.” She nodded and took off. Obi-Wan made sure not to jostle Anakin too much in his brisk walk to the med center. 

Anakin stared up at the Alpha carrying him. He had always dreamed of having pups someday, and when he realized he was in love with Obi-Wan, it had turned from pups to a family. He wanted a family with this Alpha. Maybe it was fate's plan all along and he had chosen Padme instead, maybe he was just bad at understanding the people he loved. He did love Padme. He had loved her since the moment he met her, but he had such a deep connection with Obi-Wan that he just couldn’t imagine choosing her over him anymore.

In his reminiscing he didn’t notice that they had arrived at the med center. Obi-Wan placed him on the table the droids indicated and then moved to stand by his head. He grabbed Anakin’s flesh hand, the only one that still had any feeling. He looked around but didn’t see Padme.

“Where’s Padme?”

“I'm right here, Ani. I didn’t know if you’d want me in there or not.” He looked to his left and saw her standing in the doorway. She looked upset. He motioned her in with his prosthetic hand.

“Of course, I want you here. They’re your pups too.” She beamed and stepped into the room, around Obi-Wan and to Anakin’s other side, grabbing his hand. He smiled at her but quickly refocused on the droids when another contraction hit. They were buzzing around looking at vitals, his and the babies he supposed, and making sure the room was ready for the two infants.

He squeezed Obi-Wan and Padme’s hands as another contraction hit and stole his breath away. He gritted his teeth and waited it out, finally gasping in air when Obi-Wan reminded him to breathe.

“They’re getting closer together.” Padme observed. The droid at the end of the bed nodded.

“Yes. His water should break soon and then he can start pushing.” Anakin gritted his teeth and held in an exclamation of pain as another contraction hit. He saw both Alphas wince and realized he was clenching their hands very tightly. He let go of them.

“Sorry,” he muttered. They both took his hands again.

“It’s okay, Omega. Let us be your strength.” Obi-Wan’s voice was warm, even if it held a slight tinge of his anxiety.

2 hours later and his water still hadn’t broken. The droids were moving around and chattering to themselves and Anakin got the impression this was unusual.

“We’ll have to break your amniotic membrane” Anakin nodded his head, too caught up in a contraction to care too much about what they were doing. He just wanted his babies out; he wanted to see their cute little faces and hold them close and scent them.

A door opening caused Anakin and both Alphas to look over. Ahsoka was standing there, panting. It had been awhile since he had seen his Padawan and he felt a pang of regret at not seeing her sooner.

“Ahsoka, what are you doing here?” Obi-Wan released Anakin’s hand and made his way over to the 16-year-old. She looked at him a moment before looking directly at Anakin. The Togruta made her way over and grasped Anakin’s hand. When she spoke, her voice was frantic.

“Master Windu and Master Yoda are on their way here. They found out about your marriage to Padme and that you are pregnant. They’re going to expel you from the Jedi Order.” The silence was deafening. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan and shrugged.

“Fuck the council, right?” Anakin felt all the blood drain from his face as he felt the distress from Leia. Anakin grabbed for Obi-Wan as another contraction hit, this one more forceful than all the ones before. He could see the fear in Ahsoka’s eyes and felt bad for her.

“Obi-Wan, we have to leave. We must get out of here, forsake the Order and live in exile. I can’t let the Jedi get anywhere near my children, they are so immensely powerful, even more so than I.” Obi-Wan nodded and he turned to Padme. There were tears in her eyes, but she nodded at his silent question. She would come with them. He then turned to an upset Togruta. He didn’t want this to be how she remembered him. His wonderful little Alpha, she had become the daughter he had always wanted.

“Snips...” He trailed off, tears choking him. He cried out in pain as another contraction hit and Ahsoka pressed her hand against his cheek. She looked into his eyes.

“If you’re about to tell me that you’re leaving me here alone, don't waste your breath. I’m coming with you, Skyguy.” He searched her emotions and felt her conviction. When she made up her mind there was no changing it. He smiled at her and nodded.

“Okay, that's settled. Help me up so we can get to a ship and get the hell out of here.” Anakin sat up with difficulty and Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around his waist as he stood. He had to lean on the Alpha to be able to walk. They made their way to the door as quickly as the laboring Omega could go. Ahsoka opened the door and peered around, not seeing anyone in the hall. Anakin reached with the Force and could sense Windu and Yoda in the distance. They were getting closer by the minute.

“Okay let's go.” Ahsoka motioned them out the door and down the hallway, the opposite direction of the Jedi Master’s force signatures. Anakin had to stop as another contraction hit him. The others watched him in concern, but he waved them off.

“Go, get a ship. Obi-Wan can look after me.” Ahsoka moves to protest but Anakin just gives her a stern look which does its job. Ahsoka and Padme run down the hall. Anakin takes deep breaths, waiting out his contraction.

“Okay, okay let's go.” He moves as fast as he can, being held up by Obi-Wan. They round several corners until they’re at the hangar. He can see Padme and Ahsoka up ahead, making their way to a brand-new YT-1300F light freighter. He mentally praises them, It’s the perfect ship for the job.

“Fuck, Yoda and Windu are close.” Anakin can feel them in the Force, just a hallway over. They would be on them soon.

“We just have to get onto that ship, and we’ll be fine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s confidence is lost on the Omega when another contraction hits. He screams at the pain and would have fallen to his knees if Obi-Wan hadn't had a hold of him. He rubs his belly as the pain rolls through him.

“Anakin Skywalker! Stop at once!” It was Windu. Anakin looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He saw the fear there and it made him angry. Anakin stood as tall as the pain in his body would allow him to and turned to face Windu. He had Yoda and several clones with him. He could see the disgust on Windu’s face when he eyed Anakin’s belly and it made the Omega growl.

“What are you going to do, Mace? Strike me down?” Anakin laughed darkly. He could feel all the anger and hatred he had harbored for Mace Windu for the past 13 years rise to the surface and turn into boiling rage that was right beneath his skin. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm but Anakin shook him off. He could see the fear in Windu’s eyes. 

_Good, he should be scared._

Yoda was watching silently, and the clones shifted nervously. He could taste their fear on the air. Without even consciously thinking about it, Anakin summoned Obi-Wan’s saber from his belt and into his hand, igniting it. The world faded away around him and all that was left were the clones and the two Jedi masters. He could feel the same rage burning white hot in his gut as it did that day on Tatooine when his mother died, and he slaughtered the Sand People. This time though, there was Omega protectiveness underneath, a dangerous combination.

Anakin took several menacing steps forward, and the clones flinched. He chuckled at their reaction.

“Turn from your hatred, you must. Going to the dark side, you are.” Anakin snapped his eyes to Yoda’s infuriatingly calm face. He didn’t seem fazed whatsoever about the events around him.

“There is no dark side, Master Yoda. There is only the Force. The Jedi must know all aspects of the power they use to better control their desires. It is not weakness to love, it is not wisdom you gain from being ignorant, attachments do not make you less of a Jedi, they make you stronger. I must protect my children from the corruption of the Jedi Order, and I will not stand and let you revel in your righteousness. You think yourselves incapable of wrongdoing but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Everything you do here in the temple is wrong. I have lived here 13 years and I have never felt more alone in my entire life, not even when I was a slave on Tatooine did I feel so isolated. I will not have this life for my children, and I will not tolerate your dictatorship any longer.” Anakin didn’t know where the words came from, all he knew was that they were the truth. He felt each word deep in his soul. That was when his water finally decided to break.

 _Perfect timing you two have,_ he lamented.

“Anakin!” The shout sounded as if it were from another planet altogether. The saber fell from his hand and the world tilted, turned fuzzy, around him and he didn’t understand what was happening. He sensed, rather than felt, when his body crashed onto the floor. Then pain slammed him back into his body and he was aware of everything around him. 

“Anakin just hold onto my hand. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are piloting us out of here.” Padme’s voice was strained, and Anakin was confused. Where was he? Wasn’t he just standing in the hangar? He looked around and noted the other bunks around him. Obi-Wan must have gotten him to the ship somehow.

“Obi-Wan. Where’s Obi-Wan? I need him. I need my Alpha. Obi-Wan!” The last was a desperate shout. Padme was shushing him, but it was no use. He started to cry desperately. He was in so much pain. His emotions were in turmoil and he felt like a bomb had gone off inside his head.

A scream was ripped from his throat as agony seared through him. He gripped Padme’s hand with his prosthetic one but was in too much pain to notice if he was holding her too tightly. Footsteps echoed.

“Anakin look at me.” He did as instructed and met Obi-Wan’s eyes. He could see the Alpha’s love for him, and he briefly smiled. He vaguely could feel Padme and Ahsoka in the room but was mostly focused on Obi-Wan and the pups. Luke was so strong, but Leia was weak and getting weaker.

“On your next contraction you can start pushing, Omega.” Padme’s voice sounded distant, but he nodded. He refocused on Obi-Wan and let himself float in his gaze. Anakin gripped the Alpha’s arm tightly on his next contraction and screamed when he pushed as Padme directed. 

It felt like hours went by. All Anakin knew was pain. He was disoriented and unable to organize the jumbled thoughts in his brain but did as the voices around him instructed.

“One last big push for me, Omega and the first baby will be out.” At some point a leather strap had been slipped into his mouth to bite down on so that he didn’t crack his teeth or bite his tongue. He did as told and almost melted into a puddle of goo at the relief that washed over him at the sound of the baby’s cry. The baby was handed off to Ahsoka who wiped their little face with a towel and then handed to Obi-Wan who leaned down so Anakin could see the baby.

“It’s Luke.” Anakin smiled and caressed his face with a finger. He was so beautiful. He couldn’t wait to watch his son grow. Luke was handed off to Ahsoka to be thoroughly cleaned up as another contraction hit Anakin. 

Leia’s Force signature was so weak. He wanted to cry at the distress she was feeling. He wanted to comfort his baby girl but couldn’t do so as he didn’t have enough control over the Force in his state. He felt the Force start to slip from him and he let it. He had done what he set out to do. He had gotten his children away from the Jedi. They had Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to raise them. They’d do fine without him. He smiled as he looked at the Alphas around him. His family. If these people were his legacy, then he could be happy with that.

“Hey, Ani. Anakin stay with me. Anakin!” Obi-Wan was a distant blur to him now. He could feel Leia’s life force suddenly snuff out for a second before it came back stronger than before. He concentrated hard and sent the last of the Force he had left to her.

He smiled weakly at the sound of her cries. She would be safe. That’s all he had to know, he had to know she’d be okay.

“I love you.” It was a whisper, he barely even heard himself say it, but he sent it out with all the feelings of love he harbored in his heart and could tell when each of them felt his touch. 

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know where to cut this and honestly didn’t really want to so enjoy these 2,633 words.  
> Don’t hate me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of lots of blood and of murder and also of killing babies  
> sorry

Looking around, everything was white. He was standing on solid ground, but it felt like he was in a void of nothingness. He couldn’t tell up from down and only knew he was on his feet because he could see them.

Then he felt it. A Force signature that he would always know because it had emanated from his growing stomach for 7 months. _Leia._

He whipped around and there she was, but it wasn’t _his_ Leia. She wasn’t a crying newborn, but a beautiful young woman. Upon his recognition of her, she smiled. Anakin wanted to cry. His baby girl would be so beautiful one day. Oh, how he wished he could be there to see her grow with her brother.

“Mother.” Her voice was soft and sweet, but he could hear the underlying strength. One word was all it took for Anakin to break. He sobbed and pulled her into his arms. She fit there perfectly. He started to laugh, and more tears fell. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, Peanut. You’re just so short. Damn Nabooian genetics.” She laughed with him. 

“Luke isn’t much taller than I am. Your Skywalker genes mustn't be as strong as you’d like everyone to believe.” Father and daughter continued to laugh for a moment before Anakin looked around again.

“I’m dead.” Leia nodded.

“You are. Does that make you sad?” He thought for a moment.

“No. I regret not being able to raise you and your brother, but you’ll do just fine without me. Especially now that the council will be after me. I lived an okay life, I’m okay with how it ended.” Leia nods as if she were expecting that answer.

“Why are you here, if I’m dead?” He turns to her and she meets his eyes.

“I’m dead too. I died as an old woman surrounded by my family. This is the Force, Mother, time means nothing here. I was sent to make sure you made the right choice.” Anakin frowned. Leia was dead in the future? It hurt his brain to think about.

“Choice? What choice?” She turned to him and took his hand.

“It’s not your time to go yet. They still need you; _I_ still need you.” She walked away from him and he followed her. As they walked, he started to notice doors. Leia stopped in front of one.

“What are these?”

“These are moments in time. The past, the present, and everything in between. Some even have the future. This door here, is of a future that should have been but wasn’t because your course in life was altered.” She turned the knob and opened it.

He looked in and watched in horror.

A heavily pregnant Anakin stood talking with Chancellor Palpatine. He was explaining about his visions of death and darkness, of his children’s fate and of his own. The scene changed and Palpatine was hovering over a bloody Anakin, red saber in hand. He was talking about bringing someone back, of immortal life. Anakin was enraptured. Why was the Omega so bloody? Then he saw why.

At his side were two bloody pups, still and unbreathing. His stomach had been torn open and the pups ripped from his womb. Anakin started to cry as he watched the scene unfold. 

The figures turned to mist and, in their place, the Jedi training room. He watched himself walk into the room and the younglings gather around him. They were begging him to tell them what was happening. He only ignited his saber and slaughtered them. Watching broke Anakin’s heart. He loved the younglings in the temple, despite his hatred for the Jedi Order themselves. He was an Omega, naturally gifted with children and loving of them all. This wasn’t right, why was he killing them?

Anakin watched as countless Jedi were killed by their clone companions. Even Obi-Wan, smart, clever, and cunning as he was, couldn’t escape.

He watched as two children were handed over to his brother and his wife on Tatooine. He watched them grow and realized it was Luke and Leia. His pups were alive. He saw Luke master a lightsaber at age 10 and Leia growing into a very bullheaded young Omega. Both twins were Omegas, Anakin realized belatedly. He watched himself burned on Mustafar by Palpatine as revenge for betrayal. Anakin had gone to see Padme.

He saw the suit he was put into; the mask covered his face and the helmet was placed on and he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker. He was Darth Vader now.

Anakin watched as Darth Vader battled Luke in the city of Bespin. Luke’s hand was cut off and Anakin flinched. He knew the pain of that. Then Luke was making his way to the end of the platform and Vader wasn’t following. He was asking what Luke knew about his mother. It broke Anakin when Luke had only said that he hadn’t had a mother, not one who cared about him anyway. Even with the mask he knew Vader was torn apart by that too. It was in his voice when he revealed that he was Luke and Leia’s mother. Anakin watched as his son fell. 

That slimy bastard Palpatine was still alive. Luke was standing in front of him and Vader stood not far away. Then Palpatine was going to kill Luke. Luke was dying and he was screaming out for his mother. Anakin watched as the real Anakin Skywalker broke out from behind the suppressing anger that was Darth Vader. He killed Palpatine.

Anakin fell to his knees as the door shut. He sobbed in anguish. Leia’s soothing presence calmed him. He looked up to her and she looked sad.

“You said this was supposed to be my future. What changed?” Leia smiled.

“You fell in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Anakin smiled. So, his love for Obi-Wan had saved him from that future? He’d have to thank him whenever he saw him again. 

“You can explore the rest of these doors, if you’d like.”

“Do you have a particular moment that stands out in your life?” Leia’s face broke into a bright grin and she laughed.

“Here, this door.” She indicated a door farther down. He opened it and smiled. His children were sitting next to each other on a hill and watching the sun set. Anakin would know those twin suns anywhere. Tatooine.

Luke leaned his head on Leia’s shoulder, and he could see the baby bump she sported. Below he noticed a rather very tall Alpha playing with a young boy. A Wookiee had joined in on the fun and everyone was laughing. He smiled as he saw the family his twins would build together, so happy they had what he never did. The door shut and Anakin turned to his daughter. 

“What are their names?” Leia has a smile so wide he’s afraid her face might crack. She clearly loves the Alpha.

“Our Alpha was Han. Han Solo. He was such a loving man, he made us incredibly happy. We saw much of the galaxy with him. The Wookiee is Chewbacca. He’s Han’s oldest friend and co-pilot.” She smiled mischievously. 

“Our first heat after turning 19 we met Han and spent the week with him. We had bonded to him without even realizing it and when we did, Luke and I ran. We were so afraid. Later Luke learned that he was pregnant, and we decided we had to find Han. The rest is kind of history, really. Ben was born and 3 years later so was Padme. We named them after our fathers, the Alphas who did their best to raise us without an Omega. Ahsoka was our big sister, we loved her so much. You would have been so proud to know how well they all did in raising us.” Leia’s expression turns dark and stormy.

“If you don’t go back now, Luke and I will only have our family for 6 years. Palpatine can kill Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka because you aren’t there. He hunts Luke and I down for the rest of our childhood until we’re 26 and we finally can defeat him. He kills so many people, Mother. Those are deaths you can prevent, if only you decide to return to the living.” Leia’s voice turns low and pleading and her words break Anakin’s heart.

“He corrupts our son. He steals our Ben from us with promises of your love, of your pride, in him. He believed if he became a Sith you would smile down at him. That if he finished what you started when you left the Jedi Order, if he destroys the Jedi for good, he will have your approval. Luke, Han and I made mistakes raising Ben, and they cost us our son. I can’t go back and fix them. But you can make sure it never comes to that at all. If you destroy Palpatine now, while Luke and I are still infants, you will be saving your grandson from his fate as Kylo Ren.” Anakin can see the plea in her eyes. There’s no possible way he’d ever be able to say no to her. He pulls her into a hug and nods his head.

“Okay, Sweetheart. I’ll go back. I’ll raise you and your brother and make sure nothing happens to our family.” He feels himself being pulled away. He grabs Leia’s face and stares into her eyes, her father's eyes, and commits them to memory. She smiles at him.

“I love you, Peanut.” He kisses her forehead. As he finally feels himself being pulled into his body, he hears her whisper.

“I love you too, Mother.”

“Leia!” Anakin shoots up with a gasp and a shout on his lips. He then falls back down in pain. His whole body ached.

_I suppose that’s what happens when you push two human beings out of your body. You hurt like hell._

“Woah calm down their big guy. Take it easy.” A warm hand pressed against his forehead and he turned to see Ahsoka smiling at him.

“Hey Snips.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then turned toward the door.

“He’s awake!” Rushing steps echo into the room and then both Padme and Obi-Wan are there. Obi-Wan is the first to reach him and pulls him into a desperate kiss that shocks Anakin. He pulls back and there are tears in his eyes.

“We lost you for a minute there. You scared us.” Ahsoka moves to where he can see her.

“You even had my siblings in sobs.” He smiled at her tone. Her words are apathetic, but he can hear the tremor in her voice.

“You’ll have to tell _your_ siblings that I’m sorry.” He grins at her to let her know he’s okay with her claim on the twins.

“All that matters is that you’re here now.” Padme was the most collected of them all, but he could still feel the roiling emotions inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this  
> I know the previous chapter was a cliffhanger and posting this chapter right after kind of makes it moot but I'm so excited about this fic I just had to get this chapter out to you.


	9. Chapter 9

“Can I see the twins?” Anakin can’t help but ask for his pups. He must hold them and feel them close to him. Ahsoka and Padme move into action while Obi-Wan helps Anakin sit up. Ahsoka comes over first, holding a little pink blanket.

“Here’s your sweet Leia.” Anakin eagerly takes the baby and holds her close. He smiles at her and caresses her cheek. Leia’s eyes open and she looks back at him. Her eyes are midnight blue, but he knows they’ll soon change to Padme’s chocolate brown. Anakin leaned to give the baby a kiss on the forehead.

“I promise not to fail you,” he whispered. He knew she wouldn’t understand, she was just a newborn, but the promise meant more to him than anything else. 

He felt her reach out to him with the Force. It surprised him that she had such a connection already, usually Force-sensitive individuals didn’t become aware of it until they were toddlers. He stared at her in astonishment for a moment before allowing her to connect with him. Anakin wrapped her in his embrace. She was content and to his astonishment, she already recognized him as her mother.

A gasp slipped passed his lips unbidden when he felt a bond spring to life within his head. _Leia_ had established a bond with him. 

He had other bonds, of course. One with Padme, it had once been strong but now was weak and he knew they were no longer mates. There was one with Obi-Wan and another with Ahsoka. The difference between these bonds and the one with Leia is that he had no control over those bonds, they were just there, and he only got snippets of feelings through them occasionally. 

Leia’s bond was so extraordinarily strong, stronger than any bond he had ever had before, and he could manipulate it. He could send her thoughts and vice versa. Leia was sending him love. _Love._ She was only maybe an hour old and she already loved him with her entire tiny heart. He couldn’t even fathom being on the receiving end of that unconditional love.

“Anakin?” He snapped back to himself when a hand touched his arm. Everyone was staring at him with concern.

“Sorry. Leia just surprised me, that's all. She has control over the Force already, and she formed a bond with me of her own volition. It's the purest love I’ve ever felt in my entire life and I just couldn’t fathom it.”

“You told me they were strong.” Obi-Wan looks at Padme and then at Anakin.

“Strong indeed.” He took the tiny girl and Padme handed him Luke. The boy snuffled and breathed in his mother’s scent. Anakin smiled and kissed the baby’s little nose. He might be biased, but he thought they were the most precious of babies in the entire galaxy.

Unlike his sister, Luke seemed content to sleep on his mother’s chest and Anakin was perfectly okay with just holding him. Ahsoka was in the bed, curled into his side and holding a sleeping Leia. The other two Alphas were sitting in chairs around the bed. It was nice to have a moment of peace like this with his family.

“What’s the name of this ship?” He was a little too occupied to ask before but, in the calm, he had time to think about things other than their escape and the birth of his children. 

“It doesn’t have one yet.” Obi-Wan was smirking and Anakin had a feeling he was going to say something ridiculous.

“We were thinking of naming her _Loth Cat.”_ Anakin can’t help but laugh.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He grins and shakes his head.

“Nope.” Ahsoka was trying to not to jostle the sleeping baby too much with her laughter. A whisper reached Anakin’s ears and he looked around. It didn’t seem that the Alphas had heard it. It came again, louder, and this time he could tell that it was inside his head. Someone was trying to communicate with him through the Force. He closed his eyes and focused and realized it was the _ship_ talking to him. She was sentient.

 _Millennium Falcon_ came the soft voice. His eyes snapped open and the others stared at him.

“ _Millennium Falcon._ That’s her name.” Padme stared at him quizzically. 

“How do you know that?” He looked away and focused on the sleeping baby on his chest.

“The ship told me,” He mumbled. They all looked at him as if he had just spoken Huttese.

“The _ship_ told you?” He nodded.

“Okay then. Today’s been crazy enough and I’m not dealing with that particular subject at the moment. I think it’s time for Anakin to rest. Come on Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan stood and took Leia from the teen so she could get up. Padme took Luke from Anakin and both babies were placed in a makeshift crib in the bed next to Anakin. There were blankets surrounding them so they wouldn't roll off the bed. It was unconventional but they didn’t exactly have anything with them that was made for babies.

The light turned out as the Alphas left and Anakin fell into a good night's rest for the first time in an exceedingly long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go  
> Thought a short chapter was better than no chapter so this is what you guys get for today. I might have more written soon so maybe you'll get another chapter today or tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Palpatine paced like a caged Loth Cat inside his office. He could feel the disturbance in the Force. Young Skywalker had somehow rid himself of all his darkness and hatred. He had a feeling it had to do with the two new Force signatures he could sense with Anakin’s.

They were _strong,_ stronger than Skywalker. Of course, Palpatine had known the Omega was carrying pups. His tryst with Senator Amidala wasn’t exactly as subtle as he thought it was. The only reason the Order hadn’t realized it yet was that they couldn’t even fathom a Jedi falling from their teachings right under their noses.

Now Skywalker was in the wind, having taken Senator Amidala, Kenobi, and the young padawan, Ahsoka Tano, with him. The stories he heard floating around of their escape were quite impressive.

Skywalker had been in labor when Windu and Yoda went to find him. Deciding forced exile was better than being expelled, he somehow convinced his ragtag crew of powerful force users and one important senator to board a Corellian freighter while in the middle of contractions. Rumor had it, he confronted Windu and Yoda in the hangar before collapsing and being carried to the freighter by Kenobi.

Shortly after that was when Palpatine sensed the disturbance.

_Darkness rises, and the light to meet it._

There were now 5 immensely powerful force-sensitive beings on the loose in the galaxy and combined they had the power to destroy everything Palpatine had strove to create.

With a hiss he unsheathed his lightsaber and ignited it. Before he thought of what he was doing, his desk was obliterated to metal shards. He stood, panting, saber ablaze, gazing upon his destruction.

No, this would not do. He had to find Skywalker and crush him if he wouldn’t join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I felt bad after not posting for so long  
> I've got the next chapter in the works


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere on Corellia was a ten-year-old boy struggling to survive. His days were dedicated to scavenging and finding what he could so that he’d be paid. It wasn’t much, it never was, but it was enough for a meal.

Scarfing down his only food for the day, Han paused. He looked around his surroundings but there was no one there. Then he felt it, the thing that made him pause.

It was warmth. But not around him, _inside of him._ He could feel it, like a fire stoked in his heart.

It filled him with desire and longing. He yearned to be out in the stars, to find the source of this warmth and escape his difficult life.

Footsteps approached and he whirled around, knife in hand. He stopped when it was only Qi’ra. The girl was coming back from her own day of scavenging and she looked worse for wear. Han put the knife away and held out his arms for her to fall into. That’s how they slept at night, curled together under the stars.

* * *

4 days had passed, and Anakin had done little more than eat, take care of the twins, and sleep. Not that he was complaining much other than his mind was an active volcano and often needed to explode in the form of a spar or fight. He couldn’t do that on the _Falcon._ That left him to be entertained by the twins and the Alphas he shared the ship with.

Speaking of Alphas, Obi-Wan was getting on Anakin’s nerves. Spending extended time in hyperspace was hard enough without an Alpha being in his personal space all the time and being overprotective. Anakin loved Obi-Wan, he did, but the Alpha knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Like right now, he was insisting Anakin stayed in bed instead of tinkering around with the ship. It was a habit of his, to bury himself elbow deep in machine guts. It soothed him and filled his mind with something other than the future and worrying about Luke and Leia.

“Obi-Wan, I’m fine.” He couldn’t see the Alpha’s face from where he was buried under the controls in the cockpit, but he could scent his annoyance and hear his heavy sigh.

“Anakin, you just gave birth. You have to have some consideration for your own body.” He sighed and pulled himself out from under the wiring. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, his expression full of annoyance.

“If I go sit with Ahsoka will you leave me alone?” He gave a curt nod, so Anakin pulled himself up off the floor and headed down the corridor in search of the teen. He found her exactly where he thought she’d be, with the twins.

Ahsoka had taken on the role of big sister very quickly and she did a good job at it. The young Alpha was always so determined and strived to do her best at everything. He didn’t fault her for being so attentive to the twins, he’d be a hypocrite to criticize the amount of time she spent with them.

“Hey, Snips.” He made sure his voice was quiet as not to disturb the sleeping pups.

“Hey, Skyguy.” He sat next to her and stroked a finger down Leia’s cheek. It never ceased to amaze him how perfect his children were. He had never considered himself much of a children-inclined Omega despite his instincts, but Luke and Leia had changed everything. They were his number 1 priority and he never went a second without thinking about their future.

“Do you know where we’re heading?” He considered the question for a moment. In truth he had no idea, but he did know what planetary systems were close to their location.

“We could make a stop at Corellia. Stock up on much needed supplies and then be on our way. Tatooine would be a good destination eventually. No one willingly goes to Tatooine if they don’t have to. We should be safe there for a little while.” Even saying the name of his home world cut him to the bone. He still was kept up at night with guilt and anger about what happened there. He never thought he’d suggest going back.

“Corellia sounds nice. That’s where this ship was made, right?” He nodded. The _Millennium Falcon_ was a Corellian YT-1300F light freighter, brand new with the fresh grey and blue paint still intact. Anakin had to admit it was a beautiful ship. Something he had dreamed of being able to pilot one day, as a slave stuck on Tatooine.

“I bet you could find all kinds of compartments in this baby. Corellian freighters are at the top of the list of ships smugglers use.” Ahsoka stared at him for a moment.

“And you know this... how?” He chuckled and shook his head. Of course, she’d ask that question.

“I was 9 when I joined the Jedi Order. I lived on Tatooine my whole life up to that point. I’ve seen a thing or two.” She nodded and dropped the subject. Tatooine wasn’t a particularly hard topic to talk about if he wasn’t talking about his family history, passing comments about life there weren’t so bad. Padme stepped into the room and she hesitated a moment.

Anakin and Padme had been avoiding each other as much as possible in a ship of this size. Things were still tense between them and he felt like he was walking on eggshells. She wasn’t temperamental per se, but she was still angry at him. For what, he didn’t know. Women were so confusing to him, Alpha or not.

She quietly made her way over to the two of them and tentatively reached out for Leia. Ahsoka passed her over with ease and Padme visibly relaxed. Anakin excused himself to let her have a moment with the twins.

“I’m going to see if Obi-Wan is amenable to a stop on Corellia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who asked for Han I hope this doesn’t disappoint.  
> I’m still a little hung up on how to go forward but I’ll get there eventually. I’m always open to suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin was vaguely aware of his pillow shifting around and moving to leave. He cracked his eyes open slightly and Obi-Wan was trying to delicately transfer him from his chest to a pillow. Anakin caught his hand.

“Don’t go.” The Alpha chuckled and leaned to kiss Anakin’s forehead. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek. Anakin basked in the scent of his Alpha, his scent strong from the scent gland on his wrist.

“I’m only going to check on the _Falcon’s_ progress _._ We should be at Corellia soon.” Anakin whined but let Obi-Wan go. True to his word, he was back moments later. He climbed into bed and Anakin resumed his position sprawled across him. He was warm, basically his own furnace, and Anakin was drawn to his heat. Even after all these years he still preferred heat, even if he did hate sand. 

He snuffled at Obi-Wan’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the scent gland there. Scent glands were sensitive, and Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s breathless groan. It made him smile. He would love to continue this avenue, but he was terribly tired and didn’t have the energy. He kissed Obi-Wan and then laid down, wishing for sleep.

He hadn’t had a good night's sleep since that first night with the twins and it was starting to get to him. He was irritated by the littlest things and always exhausted.

If he never had to wake up in the middle of the night again it would be too soon.

But the twins needed to eat and often woke in the early hours of the morning. This task was left to Anakin because, being the only Omega, he was the only one capable of producing any milk.

Padme crossed his mind for a moment, and he wondered why she was so angry with him. If anything, he had the right to be angry with her, not the other way around.

“Why is Padme so angry with me?” He felt the rumble in Obi-Wan’s chest as he groaned.

“I don’t know, Anakin. Maybe you should ask her.” He had a point.

“Okay.”

Padme is easy to find, she’s sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Anakin’s nervous and he’s not quite sure why. It's just his wife (ex-wife?), what does he have to be nervous about? When he steps into the room, she notices him. She doesn’t react outwardly, but he can tell she’s tense.

“Hey, can we talk?” She waves her hand at the seat on the other side of the table. He sits and just stares at her a moment, her eyes never leaving his either.

“Why are you so angry with me? I haven’t done anything to warrant your anger.” He almost immediately regrets this conversation the moment her eyes blaze with the same fire he’s seen in them when she's about to cut down a fellow senator. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Why am I angry? I have every right to be angry. You told me you were pregnant and then ran off to Obi-Wan. Of course, I’m angry.” Anakin frowned. Did she not remember what she said to him?

“You left me first. You didn’t want to even bring the twins into the world in the first place and then decided you didn’t want to be my Alpha anymore. That was a pretty clear sign that I didn’t need you.” Padme growled and Anakin flinched.

“You didn’t even give me time to think before you shacked up with him! Was I nothing to you?” She’s sending rage pheromones all over the room and it's all Anakin can do not to hide from them.

“I loved you, Padme. I think the twins are proof enough of that. But you were never the only Alpha I loved. I have loved Obi-Wan since I was 15 years old and the thought of you leaving me was more than I could handle so I ran to the one place I knew I'd be safe. Obi-Wan has always protected me and I needed him. You were my first love; you always will be, and you’ll always be the twins’ father, but you can’t be my Alpha anymore. No matter how much we loved each other our marriage was always going to crumble under its own weight. I want you to be in Luke and Leia’s life, you deserve that, but I can’t be put under the stress you give me.” Padme deflated like a popped balloon. She was so sad, and Anakin whined.

“You’re right. I was too focused on my work in the senate and worried about our reputations instead of our marriage. I panicked when you told me you were pregnant because I knew that it was done. Everything we’ve worked for was over once they found out about us. Now I see it didn’t matter. I was a neglectful Alpha and you deserve someone like Obi-Wan to give you the love you deserve, because you deserve all the love in the world, Ani.” She stood and brushed a soft kiss to his forehead before retreating to where she was sleeping. Anakin spent the rest of the night sitting at the kitchen table thinking about what she had said.

Obi-Wan found Anakin the next day in the crew quarters as he was feeding Leia. 

“Where were you last night? You look tired.” Anakin sighed and shifted the baby from one breast to the other.

“I talked with Padme and then sat in the kitchen until Leia started crying.” Obi-Wan’s features pinched in concern. He stepped forward and reached out for Leia. Anakin handed her over and Obi-Wan took up the task of burping her.

“You should go get some rest, Anakin. I’ll wake you when we arrive at Corellia.” Anakin sighed but didn’t argue. He was out within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

* * *

It was midafternoon and Han was working in the shipyard. He took a job here occasionally when the boss would let him. It paid more than the scavenging he did, and it often left him with enough credits for two days of meals.

He dropped the soldering iron when he was hit with an intense _need._ The warmth he had felt a few days ago was back. It was a _fire_ inside him and it filled him with urgency. 

He didn’t understand these impulses, but he always followed them. They hadn’t steered him wrong yet often coming in handy to save his life.

He flung off the safety helmet and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this, posted it. Didn’t read it over.  
> I don’t know how I feel about it


	13. Chapter 13

Qi’ra felt her heart breaking. Without even looking for him, she knew it was Han. She knew it deep in her bones.

He was no longer hers.

He belonged elsewhere and even if it killed her, she knew she had to let him go. 

Life would be difficult without him; he was older and bigger than her and kept her out of the dark underbelly of Corellia. Qi’ra would have to fend for herself now.

She supposed she’d always been alone, with how much Han’s head had been in the clouds.

* * *

The stolen YT-1300 had been spotted on Corellia, his spy had told him. This was good news. He finally had an update on Skywalker for his master.

“Skywalker has been seen on the planet Corellia, master.” The hologram drifted in and out, distorting the image of the hooded figure. _Darth Sidious._

“Good work, Tyranus. Dispatch Grievous to deal with him. I want him _alive;_ do you understand? Skywalker is my most important asset and I need him alive until I know there is no hope for him to turn and then he can be killed.” Dooku nodded and the hologram disappeared. He moved to order a droid to alert Grievous of his mission.

This would be too easy.

* * *

It had been decided Padme and Ahsoka would be left on the ship with the twins while Obi-Wan and Anakin searched for the things they needed. He could tell Ahsoka was bitter at being left behind but he needed the peace of mind that someone he trusted with his own life was guarding the pups.

Not even 5 minutes into their exploration of Coronet City, Anakin was being attacked into a hug by a child. He instinctively reached for a lightsaber that wasn’t there before realizing it was indeed a child clinging to him. He couldn’t be sure as to his age, but he was relatively tall, coming about to Anakin’s navel, and was an Alpha.

He kind of just... let him cling. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, but he had a soft spot for kids, so he found himself folding the young boy into his arms. He looked over and could see Obi-Wan smiling in amusement and Anakin rolled his eyes. He pushed the kid back so he could see his face. 

He was chubby cheeked and had shaggy brown hair but was covered in dirt and engine oil. He wore raggedy clothes that barely fit him, and Anakin could see blisters on his hands. He made a low rumble of displeasure in his chest at seeing the child in such bad condition. He obviously had been caught in the dark parts of Corellia. However, the boy was staring at him with bright brown eyes and there was a faint trace of a force signature around him. He was Force-sensitive, but not very powerful. He’d likely never be able to access the Force fully, but he’d certainly feel its push and pull.

Looking at him made the Force thrum around them.

“What’s your name, Kid?” The boy shrunk away a little bit and looked sheepish.

“Han, sir.” Han? Could this be the very same Han Solo that he saw in Luke and Leia’s future? He peered at the kid closer and now he saw it. He very well could be a younger version of that Alpha. He knew he couldn’t leave him here.

“Han what? Who are your people?” He needed to make sure the boy didn’t have family looking for him, even if he looked like a gutter rat. Han frowned.

“I don’t have people. I’m alone.” Ah. Now the last name made sense. He looked over to Obi-Wan and gave him a smirk. By the exasperated sigh he could tell the other man knew exactly what Anakin was about to do.

“So, you’re solo?” The boy nodded. “Han Solo. Has a ring to it.” Han stared at him a moment before smiling.

“Tell you what, Han. You help us find the things we need, and you can come with us. We’ll get you away from this place. Okay, kid?” His eyes widened before he was enthusiastically nodding his head. Anakin was almost afraid his head was about to snap free from his neck.

“I’m Anakin and this is my Alpha, Obi-Wan. How old are you, Han?” He gave a curt nod to Obi-Wan, but his excitement made a huge grin peak through his smile. Anakin smiled. He was going to like this kid, he could already tell, and Ahsoka sure was going to love him.

“I’m 10, sir.” Anakin smiled. So young. He could still remember when he was that age.

“Please, just Anakin is fine.” Han nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it, read it like twice, hated it, said fuck it, posted it anyway


	14. Chapter 14

Getting everything back to the _Falcon_ proved to be a harder task than expected but they managed. Han was smart and very clever and knew how to get just what he wanted. He reminded Anakin of himself when he was still a slave on Tatooine.

It crossed his mind briefly that to really fulfill Leia and Luke’s future he’d need to get Chewbacca, the Wookie. He also thought about returning to the republic to get his lightsaber as well as R2 and 3PO. He found himself missing the cheerful beeps of his astromech companion and the never-ending prattle from the protocol droid. Anakin was the first to make it up the ramp and was greeted by two anxious Alphas. Ahsoka threw herself at him and he welcomed her into a hug.

“Hey, Snips.” She looked up at him. “We’ve got a new kid for you to look out for. And this one’s older than the twins.” Anakin grinned as her eyes widened.

“You kidnapped a child?” She stepped back from him and he laughed.

“No, no nothing like that. He doesn’t have any family; he’s been living on the streets so I figured what could it hurt?” Ahsoka slowly let a grin creep up her face and then was out of the ship in the blink of an eye.

“You’ve always been too compassionate. Every lonely child becomes your responsibility.” Padme stepped forward. Anakin frowned.

“Well, yeah. If I can prevent at least one kid from growing up the way I did, I'm going to do that. I didn’t have the type of family I always dreamed of having. It was only me and my mom and then later it was you, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Now it's us and the twins and Han. If my children can grow up knowing they’re loved by everyone around them then I consider that my greatest achievement. Luke and Leia and Ahsoka and Han are going to be my responsibility and I am going to love them to the point there’ll be no doubt of their worth. They are _mine_ , and I intend to let them know that.” Padme looked like she was about to retort but thankfully the other three Alphas chose that moment to come back into the ship. Ahsoka was laughing at something Han had said and Obi-Wan was trailing behind them with a smile on his face.

Anakin welcomed Han into a hug but wrinkled his nose at the child’s scent. He sure needed a shower. This didn’t discourage him from nuzzling the boy’s hair, however.

“I can show you the shower so you can get cleaned up while the rest of us sort through these supplies and Ahsoka can bring you a change of clothes.” Han nodded and followed him as he showed him the crew quarters and the door to the small bathroom. Anakin left him alone and returned to the lounge to find an Alpha showdown. Padme was standing with her arms crossed and hip cocked while glaring at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who each had their hackles raised.

“What’s going on?” Ahsoka startled and looked at him. She glared but he knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“Padme isn’t happy about our newest addition. Says all he’s good for is being a hindrance.” Anakin watched anger ripple across Ahsoka’s face and could see Obi-Wan’s eye twitch which voiced his own thoughts all on their own. He sighed and turned to Padme.

“We went over this. He is my responsibility now, so it only matters to me what happens to him. You don’t have to care or worry about him. Hell, if he’s a hindrance then so is your piss-poor attitude. Why don’t we leave you on this planet to survive by yourself? Because we care about you and know you’re better off with us than on the streets. Same goes for Han. He’s a 10-year-old without a family, Padme. Don’t you remember when that was me? I had no one until all of you and I'm going to be that person for Han whether you like it or not. Stop your prissy rich bitch temper tantrum and actually act like a human being.” Anakin never once raised his voice, but he could still see Padme’s flinch at his words and could tell she was thoroughly chastised. She gave a sharp nod and disappeared into the bowels of the _Falcon._ He shook his head at her retreating figure and wondered when she would stop her jealous Alpha posturing. He chose Obi-Wan and he chose his children over her and she’s not happy about it. Ahsoka, Han, Luke, and Leia were always going to be the most important people in his life no matter who his Alpha was, and she couldn’t understand that.

“Okay well I’m done for the day.” Anakin headed off to the crew quarters with a change of clothes for Han. He knocked on the door before opening it and setting the clothes on the counter.

“Here you go, Han. I’ll be out here when you’re done.” He heard an affirmative noise from the young Alpha and closed the door. He made his way over to the bed that the twins were sleeping on and sat down heavily. He was exhausted today, and it weighed on him. At least the sight of his children brought him mild peace.

Leia woke and started to cry so Anakin scooped her up and rocked her until her cries turned to soft coos. She stared up at him with her huge midnight eyes and he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let the world touch her. She was precious and one of the most important reasons as to his continued existence.

He reached out to her and felt her hunger lying under her content at being in his arms. Almost as soon as he realized she was hungry, his breasts started to leak slightly so he pulled the robe he was wearing to the side to give her access to his left nipple. She latched on and drank greedily.

* * *

Han took his time under the warm spray. He had never had such a nice shower in his entire life. He watched as the water ran black down the drain. Han laughed as his true skin tone was revealed, the tan of being under the sun for one’s whole life. 

As he used the fruity smelling soap on his hair he thought to the Omega in the other room. He had introduced himself as Anakin. Anakin seemed to be nice, and he smelled like protection, safety. Almost like what he remembered his own mother smelling like. And the Alpha, Obi-Wan, he was gentle and smelled like calm. He was the first Alpha Han had ever met that wasn’t angry.

The Togruta teen he had met was super nice and super pretty. Ahsoka, she had said her name was. He had never met a Togruta before, let alone an Alpha, but he knew stories about them. They were carnivores and had sharp canines. They also lived in packs and he knew that this ragtag group was her pack. They were all so tight knit and Han was almost a little jealous.

Hopefully, one day he’d be considered part of the pack.

The last Alpha, Padme? She wasn’t very nice. She reminded him of Qi’ra actually, a spit fire with a lot of attitude. Han decided he would try to avoid her as much as possible.

The babies in the other room, twins most likely, smelled heavily of Anakin but not his Alpha. They smelled like Padme and that confused Han. Anakin had twins with the female but was mated to the male? He felt like it might be rude to ask but he was curious. He would try to ask as politely as possible.

Both twins were Omegas, he could scent them even here, in the shower, and they smelled completely different than their parents. While Anakin smelled like a forest and burning sage and Padme smelled like what he imagined grasses and meadows smelled like, both twins had distinctly different scents. The female smelled like pine but also heavily of citrus, like oranges or grapefruit. The male smelled like Earth and… sand? Han wasn’t quite sure exactly what the last scent on the male was, but it reminded him a lot of sand and maybe an ocean spray.

Weird.

Clean, Han left the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. It was softer than anything he had ever felt before and he took a minute to just rub the edge against his face. Deciding he had already been in here long enough, he quickly dried and pulled on the clothes Anakin had left for him. They surprisingly fit him well and he took a minute to stare at his reflection. He was taller than he last remembered being and his hair was much longer. He hadn’t looked in a mirror in a long time and could see the differences in his facial features. His cheeks were less chubby, and his nose was more prominent. His teeth were a little crooked and he was missing a canine. It had fallen out the week before and he was hoping for the new tooth to grow in fast because it was annoying to have such a gap in his mouth.

Han turned and stepped out of the room. Anakin was laying on a bed with a twin in each arm. He smiled at Han when he saw him step out and beckoned him over. 

“How are you feeling?” His voice was quiet, and Han realized it was because the twins were sleeping. He settled himself gently on the edge of the bed so he could talk to the Omega without hovering over him.

“I feel a lot better. It feels so nice to actually be clean for once.” Han ran a hand through his hair to shove it out of his face and Anakin’s eyes tracked the movement. 

“Is your hair too long? I could cut it for you if you’d like?” Han stared at him a moment before nodding enthusiastically. 

“Yes please, could you?” Han could hardly control his excitement. It had been so long since he’d had a haircut and he just knew the unruly brown locks running past his shoulders was not a good look.

“Let me just settle these loves down and I'll go grab a pair of scissors.” Anakin stood up and placed the twins down on the bed and made sure they wouldn't roll too far from the middle. Han stared at them a minute while Anakin made his way to the bathroom and reappeared a moment later with scissors.

“They’re adorable. What are their names?” Han looked up to the Omega who smiled brightly and had Han move over to a chair he had dragged over. Han sat in it, facing the bed and watched the female wave her hands around before falling still again. She was smaller than her brother, but her aura was stronger.

“Luke and Leia. Ahsoka has already taken to calling them Skygirl and Skyboy. I think it's adorable.” Han laughed lightly as Anakin ran his fingers through the young Alpha’s hair. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but I was wondering what your situation was. Luke and Leia are obviously your children, but they smell heavily of Padme and not the man you said was your Alpha.” Anakin’s hands stilled and Han internally winced. Of course, he had asked such a question straight off the bat.

“How short would you like your hair?” Han didn’t blame him for changing the subject.

“Much shorter than it is now. I don’t really have too much of a preference. Sorry about my question. You don’t have to answer if you don't want to.” Anakin took a lock of hair from the bottom and started cutting.

“I don’t have a problem with answering. I just needed a moment to think of how to explain it.” Han made a noise of understanding and watched the twins sleep as Anakin silently worked.

“Padme and I were mated. I had been in love with her since I was 9 years old and I was so excited when we finally got married. However, she was a senator and I was a Jedi, so our marriage was forbidden. We had to hide, and it caused stress on our relationship, not to mention that I was gone all the time because of the Clone Wars. Being a general of a clone company is hard work. When I found out I was pregnant it really hit the both of us that we would no longer be able to hide our marriage and that I would most likely be expelled from the Order and Padme’s credibility would be called into question. She thought it best to…” Here, Anakin stops, too choked with emotion. He worked for a few more moments in silence before starting again.

“Anyway, we had a disagreement and she said she no longer wanted to be mated to me. It broke me because I had loved her practically since the day, I met her and now we were expecting twins. They wouldn’t have a father and I’d be alone for the pregnancy and raising them. I went to Obi-Wan because he was my best friend, practically my brother and I needed his support. When I told him, what had happened he didn't judge me, he just held me as I cried. Later that night I woke from a nightmare and he was right there to comfort me. I realized that all along the one person I had loved more than Padme was Obi-Wan and I just refused to admit it to myself. I told him this and he decided he would be there for me no matter what in any capacity I asked of him.” Anakin stopped as he ran his fingers through Han’s hair and then patted his head.

“All done. Go check it out in the mirror.” Anakin ushered Han to the bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better, older maybe? He wasn’t sure but the chin length hair was a good look on him, better than the ratty length it had been before. Han turned and hugged Anakin tightly.

“Thank you.” Anakin hugged him back and they stood like that for a moment until one of the twins started crying.

“Always such good timing.” Anakin’s voice was sarcastic, but he had a large smile on his face. He made his way over to the twins and Han followed. The Omega picked up the fussy infant, Leia, and rocked her gently while cooing at her. Her cries turned into small giggles and Anakin smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead before turning to Han.

“Would you like to hold her?” Han stared up at him in shock. This Omega trusted him enough to let him hold one of his children? Han didn’t have much experience with Omegas but even he knew they were extremely protective of their pups. The ones who were lucky enough to conceive, that is.

“I’ve never held a baby before.” His voice was a whisper. Anakin smiled and patted the bed. Han obeyed and sat down next to Anakin.

“Just copy how my arms are. I’ll hand her over to you and then adjust your hands as need be, okay?” Han nodded and found himself loosely copying how the Omega’s hands held the baby. He was nervous and he could tell his hands were shaking because of it. Anakin placed Leia into Han’s arms and instantly she made eye contact with him.

“See, gentle. Not too hard.” Anakin briefly adjusted both of Han’s arms slightly and then pulled away to watch them. Han stared down at the midnight blue eyes looking up at him. He was mesmerized. He felt a stirring in his chest and the warmth from before came back.

The warmth and light he had followed was _her._ This infant, barely a week old, was strong and had called him to her. He felt it, looking into her eyes. He was connected to her; he would have died for her if need be.

* * *

Anakin watched on as Han stared into Leia’s eyes. He felt them in the Force, coming together without even realizing what they were doing. They were creating a bond like Leia had done with him after her birth.

He could feel the pup’s strong resolve, his fierce loyalty, his protectiveness over the baby in his arms. It almost made Anakin cry. That devotion was exactly what his children needed. It was something Anakin had wished for his entire life and had never found. He was so happy Leia and Luke would have that they deserved it. 

Anakin realized he would no longer need to worry so much about them. Han would watch over them when he couldn’t. He found he suddenly had a Han shaped hole in his heart and the young Alpha was currently filling it. All the doubts he had about bringing the future smuggler on board the ship were gone. He trusted the boy completely, and the Force swirled around him in happiness. He could feel its influence in the moment, mildly pushing the younglings together, but only enough for them to realize they had a choice to make for themselves.

He silently thanked the Force for everything it had done for him, not expecting a response.

**_Of course, my son._ **

Anakin jumped and looked around wildly. Nobody was there that hadn’t been a moment ago. Who had just spoken to him? Could the Force have manifested into a physical being? Was that even possible?

**_I am the Force, anything is possible._ **

_Are you really the Force or someone else trying to harm me?_

**_That is a fair question, Anakin. I am indeed the Living Force. I created you in your mother’s womb and I have guided you along in your life. I have always been here, watching over you, my son._ **

_You… created me?_

**_That is what I said. I influenced midichlorians to create a baby, you. I chose Shmi Skywalker to become your mother because she was strong and good-willed. Being the son of the Living Force, you would need a woman like that to raise you, and a mighty fine job she did. You have turned out wonderfully, my boy. You’ve made us both proud. I promise I will continue to watch over you and your children._ **

_Both? Is- Is my mother there? Can I speak with her?_

**_ I’m here, Ani. I love you so much. Don’t be too angry at yourself for my death. It was my time to go. _ **

_Mom. Mom I love you so much. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you._

**_ Like I said, It’s okay Anakin. I’m here now, in the Force. I’ve watched over you since my death and I’m proud of the man you’ve become. Not to mention my grandchildren are the cutest pups I’ve ever seen. Though, I might be biased. _ **

Anakin laughed and wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. Both Han and Leia were staring at him and he waved them off. Han reluctantly focused on Leia again, ignoring Anakin’s silent sobs.

_Mom I miss you. I love you and I'm so glad I got to tell you one more time._

**_ I know, Ani. I can feel your love every time you think of me. _ **

_Will I be able to talk to you again after this?_

**_Yes. Just wish for us in the Force and we will be there. You could also ask to speak to Qui-Gon Jinn. He was once a father figure to you before his death. He’s here as well, though he’s mostly spent his time watching over Obi-Wan Kenobi._ **

_Qui-Gon? I could talk to Qui-Gon again?_

**_Yes, son. You are made of the Living Force; you can talk to anyone you wish to that has died._ **

_I- I don’t know where to start. Thank you? Thank you so much for talking to me, telling me these things. I was starting to almost lose faith in the Force at all but now I understand. There is no Jedi or Sith. There is only the Force. And I am now the only living representation of it._

**_Yes. You are the balance._ **

_The prophecy states that I am the chosen one, I will bring balance to the Force._

**_Yes and no. Your birth itself has brought balance. Then you were trained as a Jedi and that brought the Force out of balance again, allowing many Sith to rise. Now that you are no longer a Jedi and have understood the meaning of the Force itself, you have brought it to balance again. It is your job to keep it that way._ **

_What about Mortis? Father, Son and Daughter all died, physical manifestations of the Force._

**_Correct. They were ancient beings, placeholders, and much too powerful for their own good. I sealed them away because the mistake I made but could not bring myself to kill them. I simply waited my time until I knew the galaxy was ready for you, Anakin Skywalker. You were my last gift to the galaxy, and they’ve tried their damndest to destroy you. You haven’t let it damage you, however. You’ve stayed the strong man I knew you’d become and haven't let them tear you to pieces. I am immensely proud of you, my son and I only hope the galaxy decides to leave you in peace now._ **

_Thank you, father. May I call you that?_

**_You may._ **

_I love you._

**_And I, you. Now, it is your time to go. That awful Lord Sidious has sent the abomination that is known as Grievous after you and he’ll be arriving soon. If you go to Tatooine I can shield you there. My presence on the planet is extraordinarily strong and I can manipulate the Force to hide all of you._ **

_Okay, thank you for the warning. I’ll take care of him and head to Tatooine._

Anakin felt like he was being pulled into a warm hug and smiled. He sent his love into the Force and then turned to Han. He gently took Leia from the boy, she was sleeping now, and placed her next to her brother. 

“Come with me.” Anakin led the way to the cockpit where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were situated, talking. They startled at his sudden appearance and turned to him.

“Anakin, why are you crying?” Anakin wiped his face at Obi-Wan’s words and indeed found tears still falling from his eyes. He chuckled and Obi-Wan looked at him with concern.

“I’m okay. I just had a chat with my father. He warned me that we need to leave. Grievous is on his way to kill us.” Ahsoka jumped to start up the engines from the pilot’s seat and Obi-Wan quickly vacated the co-pilot's seat so Anakin could take over. He sat in the seat behind him and Han took the one behind Ahsoka. Padme came into the cockpit at the sound of the engines starting up and looked at them curiously.

“Padme, go sit with the twins. We’re gonna have a rough take off and maybe have to do some outmaneuvering and maybe even be hit a couple times I don’t know but Grievous is after us and we need to get to Tatooine.” She nodded and left again. Obi-Wan leaned over to him.

“What do you mean ‘had a chat with your father’?” Anakin grinned.

“My father is the Living Force. He created me and has watched me grow up. He decided to finally say hi and let me talk to my mother again. He told me that I can talk to anyone that’s become one with the Force because I essentially am a physical manifestation of the Living Force. You could talk to Qui-Gon again.” That shut everyone in the cockpit up. Anakin looked back and Obi-Wan’s face had shock written all over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is slightly filler, slightly plot and no romance.  
> I needed to get this stuff out of the way so we could get to Tatooine so that the twins can grow up a little bit before we continue on.


	15. Chapter 15

“You allowed them to get away?” The Sith Lord’s voice was deep and menacing as he angrily paced in front of the two idiots. He thought they were his best assets but apparently, he had been wrong. Dooku had not often failed him but this was just another mark in Grievous’ long ledger. Sidious was tired of nobody following his orders. Things would have to change around here.

“My plans have constantly been going awry and I am this close to just killing everyone that’s in my way myself. My first big failure was Maul and now Anakin is quickly becoming a nuisance as well. I should have let that boy die.” The startled look on Dooku’s face filled Sidious with malicious glee. Dooku had always been one to have attachments, despite the Jedi rules against it. He was quite fond of the Jedi in his lineage, especially Obi-Wan Kenobi. The whole galaxy knew that Skywalker and Kenobi were a packaged deal, thus making Skywalker high on Dooku’s list of people to protect.

Sidious grinned and looked down on Dooku with a brewing plan. Maybe he wouldn’t kill Dooku. Kill Kenobi and Skywalker to break Dooku.

* * *

“Anakin.” The voice was a soft whisper and it startled Anakin from his thoughts. He turned to face the owner of the voice, his precious Obi-Wan. He gave him a faint smile that only lifted the edge of his lips for a second before falling again.

“Obi-Wan.” The Alpha sat next to the Omega in the sand and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. Anakin went willingly with the gentle tug and laid his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. The redhead nuzzled the blonde’s hair, taking in his natural scent.

“You look lost, mon bien-aimé. Why is that?” Anakin sighed. He knew the answer but didn’t want to burden his mate with his internal problems. Truth was, Anakin was sad. He missed his lightsaber, he missed his droids, he missed being a Jedi, and he missed the temple. He missed the simple life of a Jedi, despite all the faults they had, he missed that lifestyle. He missed the simplicity of not having to hide, of not running, of expecting his twins, of being married, of being secretly in love with his best friend.

Tomorrow would be the twins first birthday and Anakin found himself, instead of being happy or excited, just apathetic. What was the point of raising the twins when he couldn’t raise them in the way they deserved? He wasn’t the best mother for them, could never be the mother they deserved. Luke was so curious, already crawling and close to walking at only a year old. He could speak basic words and It amazed the hell out of Anakin. He was immensely proud of his son, but not nearly as proud as he was with Leia’s proficiency in the Force.

His daughter was already moving objects and speaking through the bonds she had created with each person in her family. Han was quickly becoming Leia’s favorite person with how much time he spent with her, and how much he spoiled her. She was the light of his life and it warmed Anakin to know that she had that love.

Ahsoka was thriving on Tatooine, even if it was slowly breaking Anakin. Ahsoka was a proficient hunter and loved the heat afforded to her by Tatooine’s twin suns. Padme was happy as well, the weather like the summer months of Naboo. Obi-Wan was slowly becoming adapted to the planet he had only briefly seen 14 years ago.

All of them were happy and healthy and excited to be free, but Anakin was miserable. He felt the weight of the galaxy crushing in on him, with no way to get out. He had made a promise to Leia that he wasn’t keen to break, but he didn’t see a way to fulfill it either. Palpatine was growing in influence and power, Grievous had not been seen since Corellia a year ago. Dooku was scarce in the galaxy and Maul was back along with Ventress and a new Dathomirian called Savage, apparently Maul’s brother.

There was no way Anakin could defeat all those foes by himself.

**_But you’re not by yourself, my son. You have your family with you._**

_Father._

_**You have your family to help you defeat Sidious.**_

**** _I don’t want them apart of this. It would kill me if any of them got hurt._

_**That’s a decision you need to let them decide for themselves. Your soulmate would follow you to the ends of the galaxy, you know that. You love him, chose him to be your heart, because of how devoted he is. Obi-Wan loves you, I can see his heart, my little one. You must trust those around you, for they trust you.**_

**** _Father, I can’t lose them. You know that. Losing any of my children would kill me and losing Obi-Wan would destroy the last shreds of my sanity. Losing any of my family would turn me into that thing I saw in my future. The empty shell of a man inside a metal suit. I would be a machine for Palpatine to control. I cannot do that to the people I love. I won’t see them hurt because of me._

_**You don’t have control over them, only yourself. You have the Force to guide you as well as myself, use those resources and defeat the evil that’s tainting our world. Make it safe for your children.**_

**** _You’re right._

_**Anakin, I came to tell you news.**_

**** _Is it to do with Sidious?_

_**In a sense. There is another Skywalker.**_

**** _Another Skywalker? What do you mean?_

_**You have a twin. A sister.**_

**** _What? No, this is a trick._

_**I assure you son, it is not.**_

**** _Why didn’t I know? Where is she then? Why did she not grow up a slave with me?_

**_She did grow up a slave, but not to the Tatooine slave trafficking. She was stolen from your mother at birth, hidden away to grow up in chains._ **

**** _Why not tell me before now? Why keep this from me?_

_**You were not ready. You needed stability and family, not a new worry. Your body and soul are fragile, and I did not want to push you over the edge.**_

**** _Enough with the excuses! Tell me where she is so I can find her, bring her home._

_**She is on Mustafar.**_

**** _Why in Force’s sake is she there?_

_**Sidious.**_

**** _Are you able to physically manifest so you can explain to both I and Obi-Wan?_

_**I am.**_

**** _Please do it, he needs to hear as well._

A shimmer began in the air in front of the two Jedi and then a man slowly appeared. He was transparent, tinted blue, and had indistinct features. Obi-Wan startled at his appearance but Anakin didn’t flinch.

“Explain to Obi-Wan what you’ve hidden from me and then explain to us why she is on Mustafar.”

“ **Anakin has a twin sister. She was stolen from Shmi at birth and raised on Mustafar by Darth Sidious.** ”

“Hold on, sister? Twin?” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with wide eyes. “He’s being serious?” Anakin sighed.

“Very. What I don’t understand is if she’s my twin but I’m supposedly the Chosen One, why not take me instead? Or both of us?”

“ **Because your sister was much like her Niece at birth.”**

“What does Leia have to do with this?”

**“Everything.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Anakin! Just listen ffs
> 
> mon bien-aimé = my beloved (french) {I love french and couldn't resist making Obi speak it. Just pretend its some weird alien language}


End file.
